Phobia
by AzureHart
Summary: Response to the November 15th Unbound Improv Challenge. First and last lines are given.Grissom, Sara, and Greg work a scene together.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Response to the November 15th Unbound Improv Challenge. First and last lines are given.

Grissom, Sara, and Greg work a scene together.

**Notes**: Ornithophobia -- fear of birds, Arachibutyrophobia -- fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth  
------------------

**_"Just how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"_**

-click-

_"Next on Cops…"_

-click-

_"It's Cal Worthington and his dog Spot!..."_

-click-

_"…and for the third day in a row we have record high temperatures here in the Las Vegas area, with no end in sight. Back to you Chet."_

-click-

"For the love of God, Greg," Sara said menacingly, "stop playing with that remote control!"

"But, Sara, there's nothing on." Greg whined.

"There are 13 channels Greg. All I ask is that you pick one."

-click-

_"…wake me up, before you Go Go…"_

click

"That's it!" Sara yelled. "Change that channel one more time, and you'll have to have that remote surgically removed from a place you really don't want your doctor to see. Unless, of course, your very good friends."

"Ack!" Greg squeaked as he dropped the remote, and scurried to the other side of the break room.

Fortunately for Greg, Grissom chose that moment to stick his head in the door.

"Greg, Sara, grab your kits and meet me outside. Oh, and you'll need to bring a coat."

"A coat? Grissom it's 98 degrees out there!"

"You could always stay here Greg." Grissom said.

"Shutting up now." Said Greg as he followed Grissom to his Tahoe.

"Please tell me this isn't the hockey rink again." Sara sighed.

"It's not the hockey rink. There was a DB found in the new emperor penguin exhibit at the Flamingo's Wildlife Habitat."

"Penguins?" Greg asked.

Sara turned to look at Greg. His face was an ashy grey, his eyes were bugging out, and he was hyperventilating.

Sara closed her eyes. "Greg please tell me you aren't Ornithophobic."

"Of course not! That would be stupid. I'm not afraid of all birds. There's just something creepy about penguins." Greg shuddered.

"Come on Greg, they're just little birds."

"Hey, do I tease you because of your Arachibutyrophobia?"

"Greg, you need to work through your phobia. You can't let anything limit you on the job."

"I'll do my best Grissom."

Greg grabbed his kit, and followed Grissom and Sara into the casino.

They were met at the entrance by Jim Brass.

"What have we got Brass?" Grissom asked.

"Victims name is Stan Lebowitz, aged 43. He's in charge of the African penguin exhibit as well as the new emperor penguin exhibit."

"According to the head Keeper, Judy Smart, he went in to give the last feeding at 3:00 p.m., and she'd assumed he had left for the day. She went in to check the exhibit at 11:00 p.m., and that's when she found the body."

Jim led them past the exhibits of silver pheasants, ibis, and parrots to the penguin exhibits.

Greg took several large breaths before he followed the others into the exhibit. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. The second was the crowd of eight penguins watching David examine the body.

"I thought you said they were little birds!" Exclaimed a panic stricken Greg. "Those monsters are almost four feet tall!"

"Well the emperor is the largest breed of penguin." Said Brass.

Everyone turned to look at Brass.

"I saw a special on the Discovery Channel."

Grissom knelt down to examine the body.

"Cause of death appears to be a single impact to the back of the head, and the body hasn't been moved. He may have just slipped on the ice, and cracked his skull."

"Greg, I'll want you to get some pictures of the DB before we move him."

"Then call off the tuxedo mob!"

Sara started laughing at the sight of a panicky Greg, surrounded by a sea of black and white.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Greg yelled. "Back! Back! You minions of Satan!"

Sara walked across the slippery floor to save Greg from the feathered hoard when she tripped and **slipping, she landed hard on the ice.**


End file.
